Percy the Park Keeper behaves at the video store and gets ungrounded
Characters Percy the Park Keeper-Steven Percy the Park Keeper's dad-Diesel Clerk-Princess Warren Cook-Brian/Simon (angry voice)/Scary Voice (furious voice) Warren's dad-Alan Warren's mom-Catherine Plot Percy the Park Keeper gets ungrounded for behaving at the video store. Also, Warren's voice is Brian, including his angry voice being Simon, and furious voice as Scary Voice, because he keeps on making fake VHS openings. Until he cleans up his act, his voice will remain as Brian, including his angry voice being Simon, and furious voice as Scary Voice. Transcript Percy the Park Keeper: Hey Dad? Percy the Park Keeper's dad: What is it Percy the Park Keeper? Percy the Park Keeper: Can I go to the video store? Percy the Park Keeper's dad: Yes you can. I will check on you a bit later. (at DVD store) Clerk: Hi, I'm Zara Dawson. Welcome to the video store. Percy the Park Keeper: Weren't you in the hospital the other day the creator attacked you? Clerk: Yes I was but the doctors said I was okay. They told me not to ground my sister Erika. Anyways, what can I get you? Percy the Park Keeper: I'll have Percy the Park Keeper One Warm Fox. Clerk: Sorry Percy but I can't get you that DVD. Percy the Park Keeper: Why not? Clerk: How old are you? Percy the Park Keeper: I'm 17 and you're telling me that I'm too old to get movies that feature me on them. Clerk: That's right. How about Rugrats in Paris instead? That movie doesn't feature you on it. Percy the Park Keeper: I might want to calm down because that kid in the blue shirt with the white stripe on it is having a meltdown with his father. Warren Cook: Dad and Mom, I said I wanted The Incredibles on DVD! Warren's dad: Warren, that movie is made by Disney and you're not allowed to get anything made by Disney! You can either have Madeline and the Gypsies or nothing at all! Warren Cook: Oh, I have a better idea! Why don't you head to the store and get some condoms? That way we should at least stay safe if you want to **** me! Warren's mom: Warren, watch your language! Clerk: Oh no! Percy the Park Keeper: He's going to blow! I gotta run! Warren Cook: That's it! I'm going to throw a breakdown! (Simon's Voice) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! No no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Warren's dad: That's enough! We're going home and you will get nothing! Warren: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no please Dad and Mom, I'll behave. Warren's mom: Too bad! Clerk: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Shut up Warren! You're banned from coming to this store forever! Percy the Park Keeper: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Shut up Warren! I agree with the clerk! Percy the Park Keeper's dad: I'm back from work, but what happened, Zara and Percy? I see you two are upset. Clerk: Well, Warren Cook walked into the store and asked his father for The Incredibles on DVD but his parents told him he was banned from watching anything made by Disney. He tried to offer Warren Madeline and the Gypsies but no. I'm sure he will be grounded grounded grounded and banned from coming to this store forever. Percy the Park Keeper: I agree with the clerk. Warren needs to learn a valuable lesson in not throwing tantrums in stores or out in public. He will also be forced to watch my shows 24/7. Anyways, I made up my mind. I would like Rugrats in Paris instead. Clerk: Here you go. Percy the Park Keeper's dad: Percy, I'm proud of you for behaving at the video store. You are now ungrounded for life. Percy the Park Keeper: Thank you dad. Now to go over to Warren's house to teach him a lesson. (at Warren's house) Warren's dad: Warren. there is a visitor who wants to see you! Percy the Park Keeper: It is I, Percy the Park Keeper and I heard you threw a tantrum at the video store all because you couldn't get anything made by Disney there! Warren's dad: Percy, I got something for you. Percy the Park Keeper: What do you have for me? Warren's dad: It's Warren's Disney DVDs! He got them from the store when I told him not to get them! Percy the Park Keeper: Thank you. (at Percy the Park Keeper's house) Percy the Park Keeper's dad: Thank you for taking Warren's Disney DVDs. You know he's banned from watching anything made by Disney. You are now ungrounded. Percy the Park Keeper: Oh, thank you, Dad. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:All Warren Deserves